


Comfort between the possessed and the victim

by Shiro_Noelle



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Noelle/pseuds/Shiro_Noelle
Summary: Terra and Kairi interact with eachother. (this is bassed off of the new DLC trailer)
Relationships: Kairi & Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4





	Comfort between the possessed and the victim

It was just a normal day on Destiny Islands. The sun was burning hot. The waves of the water were cool and hit the hot sand. And the sky was clear and blue. 

On the hot beach, Kairi, one of the female keyblade wielders and friend of Sora and Riku, stood on the warm sand, by herself, deep in thought. It hadn't been long after her release from the lab. Probably a few days. Or even a week. Who knows?

The red head had been visited by Riku a few minutes ago, but he had to go because he was called Yen Sid to the tower. So, here she was. Alone, lost in her own thoughts. She was soon startled by her Gummi Phone, which was inside her dress pocket, vibrating due to a message. Pulled out the divice, looking through it. It was a message from none other than the silverette himself. 

'Hey, I won't be back for a while. Yen Sid's sending me on a mission. Might come back tonight. By then, maybe try hanging out with the others. I'm sure they' f apriciate it if you did. And they'd probably be relieved to know that you're okay. Take care.'

The ocean eyed girl brought the phone closer and started typing. 

'I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the advice. Good luck on your mission, Riku. Stay safe.'

Kairi gave out a sigh, placing the Gummi Phone back in her pocket. She was about to get up, but got startled once more by another sound. And this sound didn't come from her phone this time. It was the sound of someone walking on the sand. She looked back, her posture softening up a bit after she saw it was none other than the brunette known as Terra, friend of Master Aqua and Ventus and former student of his deceased master, Eraqus.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." apologized the keyblade wielder, slowly walking near the red head. Kairi sat back down, not bothering to say anything to Terra. The silence was akward. And the air was thick for both of the wielders. Kairi felt a bit uncomfortable, while Terra just felt akward for just sitting there and not starting a conversation. Eventually, he did.

"So, uh, nice weather today. Right?" he got no reply from the red head, making him sigh. Kairi felt bad for not answering, but, she felt the need to not say anything. Especially since Terra reminded her so much of HIM.

"Hey, s-sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable or anything, but, I just... I want to apologize for what he did to you." this made Kairi dirrect her attention towards Terra, tilting her head back a little. "You...Remember what he did?" Terra nodded, stratching the back of his head. "I've been getting flashbacks and dreams. And, I feel like what he did wasn't right. Experimenting on such a young girl."

Terra soon heard a sniffle, making him look at the fellow keyblade wielder. Kairi started to sniffle, tears swelling up in her ocean blue eyes. "He wouldn't stop... He never stopped. Everyday, he tried all sorts of experiments and chekc ups on me! He wouldn't leave me alone! I tried to run away! I tried to escape that madness... But I couldn't! He always caught me! He always brought me back in that scary place! I've been getting nightmares ever since. I tried to hide it all with a smile! Thinking it would work. But it didn't. It didn't work." at this point, Kairi was crying her eyes out, making Terra worry for the red head's well-being even more than he already was. He soon engulfed Kairi in a tight and warm hug, rubbing circles on the red head's back. She hugged back, sobbing. 

"There, there. Let it all out. I know it hurts. And I know that what Xehanort did back then was unforgivable. But, he isn't here now. Not anymore. The war is over." Kairi pulled back, nodding her head as she wiped her tears away.

"Hey. I have an idea." Kairi percked up, looking up at the brunette. "How about we hang out? You know, to get to know eachother more?"

The ocean eyed female looked at her hands a bit, before nodding. "Okay. Sounds like a plan. Plus, I didn't have anything else to do, since Riku's gone on a mission."

Terra smiled, and got up, giving his hand out towards Kairi. She accepted it, getting up with the help of the strong male. They both started walking, Terra's hand propped up around Kairi's shoulder, and Kairi's hand propped up around Terra's back, since he was taller than her.

_______________Bonus______________Scene____________

Riku knocked on Kairi's door, before opening it. "Hey, Kairi. Sorry for being late. That mission was boring and long. But, I'm here now. So, what do you-" Riku cut himself off when he saw Terra and Kairi on a blanket on the floor, playing board games. The room fell silent for a brief moment.

"Hey Riku! Me and Terra are playing something! Want to join us?" Riku had a deadpanned face, before smiling and going over, giving out a sigh of relief when he saw that his friend was finally hanging out with someone. "Sure, Kairi."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I honestly thought of Kairi and Terra interacting with eachother after the whole Kingdom Hearts III plot and stuff. This was inspired from the new trailer.
> 
> Btw, NO, I am NOT shipping Terra and Kairi. I just see a father and daughter relationship between them.


End file.
